The Curse of Love
by Sanneofdarkdreams
Summary: What will happen when a young girl, kidnapped and held for ransom, turns out to be the first mates long lost sister? Will romance happen between the captain and the prisoner? Will AnnaMaria accept they are sisters? Post POTC.


What will happen when a young girl, kidnapped and held for ransom, turns out to be the first mates long lost sister? Will romance happen between the captain and the prisoner? Will Anna-Maria accept they are sisters? Post POTC.

Peanne sat on the beach, her legs drawn up to her chin. Tears streamed down her face. Her face was dirty and smudged, her hair escaping from the bun that it was held in. Her dress was torn and was in rags. This was her refuge, the beach. She had tried so hard to be what her mother wanted, to get money for them, to make a life. But it had all just caught up with her and now, she had nothing, her mother was dead, she had no money, no home to go to. The soldiers took all her money, to pay for what she had stolen in desperation to eat. A mist rolled in over the sea and its clammy fingers reached Peanne's face, but she still sat there, tears coming more slowly now.

"Captain, We've nearly reached Port Royal, do you want to stop in the cove with the small beach!" Ana Maria yelled from the wheel

"Savvy!" came the answer

As Peanne sat there, a ship came into view, and docked before she could se it clearly. As two small rowboats slowly came into view, Peanne turned and ran; she had seen the flag of a pirate ship. She didn't trust the soldiers anymore so she just ran and hid in the market place. Soon there was a large group coming down the street, grabbing what they liked and generally causing chaos. As the group passed Peanne, one of them looked almost straight sideways and saw her.

"Hey!" he yelled, and Peanne sprang like a cat and ran past them, "Get afta' 'er, ye dogs!" he yelled again and Peanne turned down a narrow street, closely followed by 2 men. When she reached the end of the alley, there was one place to go. Up, and so she went up, she climbed like a cat on the small steps that led into the back of the blacksmiths shop. It was only early evening, with any luck she could find some help in there or hide. She pushed open door and slammed it in the face of the two men. She turned and bolted the door behind her and moved forward cautiously.

"Hello?" No answer. As the door shook on its hinges, Peanne quickly grabbed two small knives hid them in the tatters of dress. She quickly hid behind the barrels of drink in there and the door burst open, the 2 men walked in, followed by the rest of the crew. Peanne gasped, then immediately regretted it; it seemed that one of the men heard it. As he made his way over to her hiding place, she pulled out one of her newly acquired knives. She suddenly sprang up and waved her small knife in front of her and tried to run. One of the men put and foot out and tripped her, Peanne landing sprawling on the ground. One of the men picked her up and with his hand firmly over her mouth to stop her from crying out, they all went carefully out of the door again and down the laneways until they found their way out of the town. They went down to the boats and rowed back to the ship. It was only then did the man put Peanne down and let her mouth go.

"Wha' were ya doin' in tha' cove?" Said the man who had yelled at her the first time. "Well!" he said when Peanne didn't answer.

"What do you care!" Peanne said finding her tongue at last; she had never been one for manners. The man seemed taken aback at her statement. "What's your name anyway, pirate!" Peanne spat. _How dare he yell at me, he knows nothing about me!_

"Captain Sparrow to you, missy! What is yer name and what be ya doing in that cove!" Sparrow demanded again.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Peanne said

"Put her in the brig! Until she decides to co-operate!" and Peanne found herself being dragged away to the brig.

Peanne sat on her little wooden bench for what seemed like hours but in reality only one hour had passed before Peanne was faced with a visitor.

"Are ya ready to co-operate yet?" asked a voice, Peanne glanced up to see Sparrow standing on the other side of the iron bars. She was torn between trying to slap his stupid face or to behave and answer his questions.

"Maybe, what do you want?" Peanne gave in; anyway it was impossible to slap him from the other side of the bars.

"What's yer name?" Sparrow asked

"Alison" said Peanne, thinking fast

"Yer real name."

"Peanne" was the answer kinda directed at her feet.

"Peanne… Wha' were ya doin' in tha' cove?" next question

"I don't need to tell you that!" Peanne said indignantly

"Do ya have someone who can pay a ransom for ya?"

"No," she muttered to her knees, ashamed

"No-one?" the tone of his voice was disbelieving

"Yes, no-one! I'm not exactly lucky in the family department! Okay!" Peanne yelled.

"Savvy!" Sparrow answered. There was a short silence in which Sparrow watched Peanne, she still had dirt and sand on her face and her clothes were still ripped. Although this girl was annoying, he seemed drawn to her, in a way he couldn't understand. "Here's a bucket of water, you should clean your face and freshen up a bit, I'll be back soon." After staring at the bucket for a bit, Peanne reached for the sponge in the bucket, and wiped her face clean and


End file.
